Three Words
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Skye is found in a hotel, raped and with three words carved into her stomach. Who did it? Will Ward be able to help her, with a little NYPD help? (Super suckish summary. Sorry) I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Law & Order: SVU or anything except the plot and my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is that new crossover story I was talking about. I told you it wasn't gonna be a crossover with the Avengers and it isn't. It's a crossover with Law & Order: SVU! Did you guys expect that? Didn't think so! BOOM! Just blew all your minds! I'm basically gonna treat this like an episode of Law & Order: SVU. So, be prepared for dramatic chapters and a ton of them! Because, each Law & Order episode is an hour long. Also, I'm making it so that this has Detective Stabler in it. I loved him more than this new guy.**

**I hope you like it! It's definitely going to be my most dramatic.**

* * *

It was another day of work for one of the maids at the Tipton hotel. **(A/N Anyone recognize the name?)** She got to another room. Doing the same routine, she knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she used her keycard to go in. She walked into the bedroom part of the room and was about to start making the bed. When she turned to the bed, she screamed bloody murder. On the bed was a naked girl. She had dark hair that was caked in blood. The sheets were covered in the same blood. There were three words carved into the girl's stomach. Not deep enough to kill her, but just enough to make her suffer. _Whore, Slut, Bitch._

* * *

Within the next hour, the NYPD special victims unit was there at the scene. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were assigned to the case. They went up to the maid who discovered the girl. "What's the situation here?" Elliot asked her.

"I was coming into the room to clean and I found this girl on the bed." The maid explained. Just then, Olivia's phone rang. She stepped to the side to take it. "She was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. Immediately after I found her, I called the police."

"Okay. You did fine." Elliot said, "We're gonna need the guest records to see who was in this room." The maid nodded, still a little shaken up, and left to get the records.

Olivia closed her phone and turned to Elliot. "That was the hospital. Our victim's awake."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into the hospital room where their victim was being held. She was sitting on the bed quietly hugging herself in fear. She didn't seem to notice the detectives. Her hair and face had been washed. The detectives could now see she had long brunette hair, almost black eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her left eye was starting to blacken and she had a cut on her right cheek. Olivia was the first one to step forward. She reached out to touch the girl's shoulder, but the girl jerked away.

"Who are you?" The girl asked harshly, "Are you gonna hurt me too?"

"No, no." Olivia reassured and the girl relaxed a little. "I'm Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler." Elliot gave the girl a slight wave. Olivia was the one who was better at dealing with these victims. "We're here to help you. We just talked to the doctor and he said you can get out of here whenever you want. You'll be fine. Just you need to take pain medications for the stitches that some of your wounds required. But he also said… he said you were raped."

"I know that!" The girl almost yelled. "I can't close my eyes without seeing it over and over again!"

"That's normal." Elliot said soothingly as he came to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Yes it is." Olivia agreed, "Now, we need you to help us figure out who attacked you. But first, can you tell us who you are and if there's anyone we can call to come get you?"

"My name's Skye." The girl answered, "Please call my boyfriend and my team." Tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Okay. What's your boyfriend's name and how can we reach him?" Olivia asked.

"Grant Ward." Skye said. She motioned to her cell phone lying on the bedside table, "His number's in my cell phone. He probably texted and called me a thousand times. He must be worried sick." Olivia picked up the phone and saw that Skye was right. Grant had texted and called tons of times asking where she was and if she was okay. "I haven't seen him since I left to go to the bar last night." Olivia nodded and started dialing Grant's number. Skye tapped her shoulder right before she hit send, "Please don't tell him about the words on my stomach. Please."

"I won't." Olivia promised and called Grant.

* * *

On the bus, Ward was pacing back and forth with worry. "Ward," Simmons said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Stop pacing. You'll cause a draft."

"How can I stop?" He almost yelled. That Berserker staff was still having effects on him and it was starting to show. "I haven't seen Skye since last night and she isn't answering her phone! How can I not worry?"

"Just calm down, Ward." Coulson said, "I'm sure Skye's fine."

Just then Ward's cell phone rang. "It's Skye!" He cried in happiness. He immediately accepted the call, "Skye, where are you?" He paused to hear the other person. His face turned grim, "What?" Pause, "Okay. Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can." He ended the call. The team looked at him with worried expressions. "Get in the van." He ordered and went to the van. The team followed closely wanting more explanation. "Skye's in the hospital."

* * *

Olivia ended the call with Grant and turned to Skye. "Your team's gonna be here as soon as they can." She told her.

"Thank you." Skye said, "You said I could go home when I want, right?" Olivia nodded, "Can you leave so I can get changed? I want to go home as soon as my team gets here."

"Of course." Olivia said and walked out of the room. She met Elliot down the hall in the lobby. "She wants to go home." She said, answering his unspoken question. "She doesn't want us to tell her team about the words cut into her stomach." Elliot nodded.

A few minutes later, five other people came rushing down the hallway. A man looking about 30 was leading them. He ran straight to the detectives. "Where is she?" He asked directly, "Where is Skye?"

"Just down the hall." Elliot answered. As soon as the words left his mouth, the man was off running down the hall.

"I'm sorry about him." An older man, maybe 50, apologized. "He's worried sick about Skye."

"That's fine." Olivia said.

"Is he her boyfriend?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." The man answered, "We're her team from SHIELD."

"She works for SHIELD?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. She's our computer specialist. Agent Grant Ward, her boyfriend, is training her to become an agent." He explained. "This is Agents Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, our scientist team." The duo came up and waved. "This is Agent Melinda May, our pilot." May nodded. The man stuck out his hand, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson, the leader."

Elliot and Olivia shook his hand. Simmons stepped up to the detectives. "What happened to Skye?" She asked with worry lacing her voice.

"Is she okay?" Fitz continued.

"She's gonna be fine. She just needs to take some pain meds." Olivia explained. The pair calmed down a little.

"What happened to her?" May asked them again.

The detectives looked at each other, silently asking who should tell them. It was quietly agreed on Elliot. "She… uh… she was raped last night."

"What?" Fitzsimmons cried in unison. Simmons took off running to Skye's room. The team and detectives followed.

When they got to Skye's room, Skye and Ward were sitting on the bed. Skye was dressed now and in Ward's embrace. The team could hear Skye's muffled sobs into his shirt. "Skye!" Simmons said, her voice a mix of happy and worried.

Skye turned to Simmons. "Jemma!" Skye stood up and rushed over to hug Simmons. She continued to cry onto the biochemist's shoulder, "I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"We would always be here for you, Skye." Coulson said.

Skye pulled out of Simmons' hug and nodded with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Ward stood up and put her arms around her. She leaned into his comforting touch. "Skye," Olivia interrupted. The team turned to her, "I'm sorry, but we're gonna need you to answer a few questions for us."

Ward and the team looked at Skye expectantly. Finally, she quietly said, "Of course."

Olivia nodded. She and Elliot led Skye, still in Ward's arms, and the team into the lobby. The doctor who checked Skye stopped them. "Skye," He said and held out a pill bottle, "Here's your pain medication."

Skye was timid to get too close to another man, so she shrunk closer to Ward. Coulson took the bottle from the doctor, "Thank you, doctor." He said, "She is going to be okay right?"

"Physically, of course." The doctor said then continued, "But emotionally, I'm not sure. I would have her checked for PTSD."

"I'm not going to a therapist!" Skye yelled.

"Skye…" Ward tried but she cut him off.

"No, Grant! I'm not crazy!" Skye shouted at the doctor.

Ward took hold of her shoulders and turned her face to look at him, "He's not saying that." He soothed, "He's just saying you might have been traumatized."

Skye calmed down a little at his words. She looked at the detectives and then back at him. "They're going to find the guy who did this to me, right?" She asked innocently.

"Of course." Ward said confidently, "And I'm going to help them. We're going to find this guy and make him pay for doing this to you." Skye nodded and wiped a few tears off her cheeks. Ward tilted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I promise."

Skye smiled. Ward never broke a promise and he sure as hell wasn't gonna break this one. He wrapped his arms around her again and she again leaned into his arms.

"But she is going to be okay, right?" Coulson asked again.

"Don't worry, Agent Coulson," The doctor said, "Your daughter is gonna be just fine."

"Wait." Skye interrupted, "His _daughter?_"

* * *

**Oooooh! Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Well, I said it was gonna be like an episode of Law & Order and they do this all the time. I should know. I've wasted hundreds of hours watching this show. Well, not wasted. It's a good show. Really good. You all should watch it if your parents let you. Though, my mom and dad let me watch this kind of stuff at age 7, so… yeah.**

**Quote of the Day: People cry, not because they're weak, but because they've been strong for too long –Johnny Depp**

**Song Suggestion: DNA –Little Mix**

**R&R please! I love reading reviews. And if I get a lot of reviews, I might just get the next chapter up sooner. *Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I decided to not put this as a crossover simply because I felt no one was actually seeing it. It's not on the Agents of SHIELD archive unless you go under crossovers. Personally, I don't click crossovers I just go specifically for the direct category. So, I felt more people would see it if I didn't have it under that section. It is still a crossover story don't worry.**

**Anyways, with that announcement out of the way, why don't I get on with this chapter? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait," Skye interrupted, "His _daughter?_"

"Well, yes." The doctor answered. Skye's eyes widened at the information. The team looked at Coulson in shock. "You didn't know?"

"No." Skye said quietly, "I grew up in an orphanage my whole life. I never knew who my parents were." Ward tightened his grip on her as she recalled her childhood.

"Well, that's where we got the information." The doctor explained, "We have your medical records from the orphanage and it has your birth certificate with it." The doctor handed Skye a piece of paper that read Official Birth Certificate.

Skye started to read out loud. "Full name: Skylar Marie Coulson, Mother: Allison Carter, Father: Phil Coulson!" After she read the father's name, she looked at Coulson with anger and shock flashing in her eyes. "Did you know about this?" Coulson didn't answer, but kept silent. That was his mistake. Skye could read him like a children's book. "You did! And you didn't tell me?" Her voice had begun to rise from anger.

"Skye…" Ward tried, but again, Skye cut him off.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Tears had started to stream down Skye's cheeks. "I can't believe this! You threaten to kick me off the team because I lied to you. But you've been lying to me for who knows how long!"

"Skye," Coulson started, "I know you're angry at me for not telling you…" Skye cut him off too.

"No! That's not why I'm mad at you!" Skye shouted. She began furiously wiping at her tears. Ward's heart shattered at the sight of her crying. "I'm mad because now I realized that the man who took me onto his team saying I'd be a good fit was the same man who didn't even want me in his life in the first place!" Her statements took Coulson back. He made the same mistake. He stayed silent. "Nothing to say? That's what I thought. Cause I just told the truth to your entire team!"

With that, Skye broke out of Ward's grip and ran straight out of the hospital. Tears were falling in bucket loads now. Coulson tried to go after her, but Ward stopped him. "No." He said forcefully, "Let me talk to her. You're the last person she'll talk to right now."

Ward turned and took off running after Skye. Coulson leaned against the desk and put his face in his hands. May was the one to step up to him. "You should've told her sooner." She said simply.

"I know." Coulson sighed as he looked down the path that his daughter had taken.

Outside, Skye had just started running down the sidewalk when Ward caught hold of her hand. He spun her around to face him. "Skye, calm down!" Ward said but she kept struggling against his hold, "You were just raped!" The words tasted bitter in Ward's mouth, "This is the worst thing you could do after that!"

Finally, she stopped struggling. For a few moments, she just looked at him. At the sight of the tearstains on her face, Ward's heart broke even more if that was even possible. After a few seconds, Skye collapsed into his arms and cried onto his shirt. He just wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles on her back. "Why didn't he want me, Grant?" She asked into his chest, "Did he not love me?"

"Don't even think that, Skye." Ward said. He tilted her head to look at him. He looked directly into her eyes as he spoke, "You need to understand that he didn't have a choice. You're mother died when you were only a few days old and that left Coulson as the sole parent. SHIELD wouldn't allow him to keep you because it would put you in danger. Some bad guy who wanted to get to Coulson could've taken you and threatened your life. He could never let that happen to you. I know for sure that Coulson has loved you since the day you were born." Skye looked down at her feet. A feeling of shame washed over her because of this new information. "You don't need to be ashamed, Skye. There's no way you could've known."

Skye nodded. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "You always know just what to say, Grant." She said. She leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and loving. It gave Skye the sense of stability and protection she desperately needed right now.

"Skye." A voice called from behind Ward. The couple broke apart and turned to see Coulson, the detectives and the team standing behind them. "I'm sorry."

Skye immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Nothing to apologize for." She said, pulling away, "I'm the one who accused you of all that before even letting you explain. I'm sorry."

Coulson thought over her words for a minute, "Well, if you feel that way," He started, "will you let me start being a father to you?" Skye smiled and nodded. Coulson and she hugged again before Elliot interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, guys." Skye and Coulson pulled back and turned to him. Ward came up and wrapped a protective arm around Skye's waist. "We still need Skye to answer some questions."

With the subject of the rape being brought up again, Skye started having flashbacks again. Seeing the fear creep into her eyes, Ward tightened his grip on her and kissed her hair. Skye looked up at him, then her team and finally, the detectives. She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

At the precinct, Skye was sitting on couch in one of the questioning rooms. They wouldn't let Ward come in with her, so she had lost her sense of protection. Without it, Skye sat in the room, tense and nervous that something horrible was going to happen to her. Olivia walked into the room and set a cup on the table in front of Skye. "Here's some coffee." She said, "You're boyfriend said you preferred it over tea or hot coco."

Skye cautiously took the cup in her hands. "Thanks." She said.

Olivia sat down in a chair on the other side of the table. "He's a sweet man." She commented.

"Yeah." Skye smiled a little at the thought of Ward, "He is. He protects the team and I. He's my hero."

Olivia nodded, "So, how long have you two been dating?" She asked.

"Almost a year now." Skye answered simply, "He said he's gonna do something really nice for our anniversary."

"That sounds great." Olivia commented, "Now you said you haven't seen him since you left for the bar last night?" Skye nodded. "Can you tell us what happened? Did you meet your attacker at the bar?"

"I did." Skye answered, "If you don't mind, I'm trying to forget everything about him and what he did to me."

"Skye, we need you to remember just for a little." Olivia said softly, "You are the one who's gonna help us put this guy behind bars."

Skye slammed the coffee down on the table and stood up. "Living through it once was bad enough!" Her voice started to rise, "Now, you want me to live through it again? Are you trying to put me through hell?"

"No." Olivia said, trying to calm her down, "We're just trying to get all the facts of what happened last night."

"I can't go through the memories again!" Skye yelled, "I can't close my eyes without seeing him raping me! His merciless eyes, his stone cold voice telling me I'm nothing but a slut and a whore! I can't go through it again!"

"Skye, you just need to calm down!" Olivia soothed.

"No!" Skye argued, "What I need is Grant!" Skye turned and threw open the door. Her eyes immediately found Ward pacing the room. "Grant!" She ran over into his arms.

"Skye, baby, what's wrong?" He asked with worry evident in his voice.

"They're trying to get me to remember everything." She explained through her tears, "I can't go through it again! Please keep them away, Grant! I'm begging you!"

"Baby, calm down." Ward cupped her face in her hands to make her calm down a little, "Listen, they're just trying to help you. Just like I am."

"Skye," Skye turned to the sound of Olivia's voice, "We're just trying to get you to remember who the man was that attacked you."

"I know exactly who it is!" Skye shouted all of a sudden, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"You do?" Coulson asked, standing up from his spot.

Skye nodded reluctantly. "Well, can you tell us who it was?" Olivia asked, coming closer to Skye.

Olivia placed a hand on Skye's shoulder but Skye jerked away just as she had done in the hospital. "Skye," Skye looked up to Ward, "Who was it?"

Skye looked around at all the expectant looks. "He said he'd kill me and Grant if I said anything." She said as more tears came streaming down. Skye wrapped her arms around Ward's neck as the tears spilled out.

Ward wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise you," He whispered in her ear, "I'll kill him if he comes anywhere near you again."

"We'll all protect you." Coulson promised.

Skye pulled out of Ward's arms a little and turned to the group. "You'll protect me?" She asked looking back and forth between the detectives and Ward.

"Of course." Elliot promised from his spot next to Olivia.

Skye choked back a few tears and her fears. Finally, after what felt like an eternity she said simply, "Ben." After a few confused looks she continued, "Grant's older brother."

* * *

**Ah! Left you on another cliffhanger! Don't you just love me? Of course you do! Don't deny it! Anyways, the next update will probably be Friday because I'm going to my friend's birthday party and I'm spending the night. So, you'll have to live with the suspense until then sorry!**

**Quote of the Day: A wonderful emotion to get things moving when one is stuck is anger. It was anger more than anything else that had set me off, roused me into productivity and creativity. –Mary Garden**

**Song Suggestion: Angel With A Shotgun –The Cab**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, I'm pretty tired right now considering I was up until 6 am last night with my friends. It was a fun party though. I'm pretty sure I gave my friend the best birthday present out of everyone's. Not to brag or anything. Anyways, I hope you all like this new chapter!**

**BTW, I realized Skye is a little OC in this story, but that's just because she's going through PTSD. It caused her to become emotional and abnormal from her usual character. So, sorry about that, but that's just how it's gonna be. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia walked over to Finn who was working at the computer. "Anything on the brother's location?" She asked him.

"I found his home address" He answered, shrugging, "and according to what Agent Ward knows, he should be home right now."

"Okay." Olivia said and nodded to Elliot, "Let's go get him."

* * *

The detectives got to Ben Ward's home. It was an apartment building. They climbed the stairs and found his apartment. Olivia nodded to Elliot for confirmation. Elliot knocked on the door. "Ben Ward?" He called.

Footsteps could be heard inside and a few seconds later, a man opened the door. He was about as tall as Ward but had a lighter shade of brown hair and his eyes were flecked with green. He wore a black and white flannel with worn-out jeans. "Yeah?" He asked nonchalantly.

Elliot and Olivia showed him their badges. He looked at them like they didn't matter. "You're gonna need to come with us." Olivia said simply. Elliot grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hall.

"What?" Ben asked, "What did I do?"

Elliot practically threw him in the backseat of the car. He took the drivers seat while Olivia got in the passenger seat.

* * *

Once they were back in the precinct, Elliot led him towards one of the interrogation rooms. He glanced over at the agents and spotted Skye. His eyes turned stony and he ripped out of Elliot's grasp. "You bitch!" He started to Skye with his fist raised. Simmons immediately shielded Skye. When Ben was about 5 feet from Skye, Grant ran in front of them and caught Ben's fist with his hand. Ben's eyes went wide as he recognized the face. "Wimpy little Grant?"

"Ben." Grant spat through gritted teeth.

"What are you gonna do?" Ben asked sarcastically, "I can beat the crap out of you before you even realize what's happening." Grant tightened his grip on Ben's fist. Ben glanced over his shoulder to Skye. He laughed a little, "You know that little slut?"

With that sentence, the Berserker staff took over. Grant swung his other hand and punched Ben hard enough to knock him onto the nearest desk. "That was for calling her a slut." He growled and turned to go to Skye. Ben scowled and picked himself up. He was about to punch Grant in the back of the head but Grant turned around and blocked the hit.

Ben was shocked that now Grant could defend himself. He soon got over that and tried to kick Grant in the side. Grant easily caught his leg and flipped him over onto the floor. Ben landed onto his face on the floor. Grant stooped down, grabbed his right arm and pinned it behind his back. "Surprised I can defend myself now?" Grant spat.

"Agent Ward!" Elliot called. He pulled Grant off of him and pulled Ben to his feet.

Grant watched as Elliot led Ben to the interrogation room. He saw another man walk into the room. An Asian man about Elliot's age. Skye escaped Simmons grasp and ran over to him. She cupped his face in her hands and looked at his eyes. They'd turned from a chocolate brown to almost pure black. She knew what this meant. "Grant, look at me." She ordered quietly. When he didn't obey she repeated with more force, "Grant, look at me."

He finally looked at her. He looked her straight in the eyes. As soon as he caught sight of her soft, vulnerable eyes, the anger diminished. Skye let out a breath of relief as his eyes returned to their normal color. Olivia took note of how Grant had lost his temper so rapidly. She remembered that he had at least five minutes alone with Skye at the hospital. Her detective instincts took over. "Skye," She called. Skye turned to face her, "Can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?"

Skye looked at Grant for confirmation. He nodded, "I'll be right out here." He promised, "Run out if you need me." She nodded with a small smiled. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Skye turned and followed Olivia into the hallway, out of earshot of the group. "Skye," She started, "Does Grant lose his temper a lot?"

Skye shrugged, "Sometimes. Depends on how mad he gets. Why?" Skye eyed Olivia curiously.

"I just saw how easily he lost his temper at his brother." Olivia explained.

"His brother was asking for it." Skye defended, "You don't know what Ben did to Grant and his little brother when they were kids. And, news flash! He just raped me!" Skye took a deep breath to try and rid her mind of the images flashing before her eyes.

"Right. That's what you told us." Olivia agreed, "How long were you two alone in your hospital room?"

"I don't know. Five to ten minutes?" Skye guessed, "Why?"

"That's long enough for him to tell you what to say to us, right?" Olivia pressed.

"Yeah, I guess." Skye said quietly. She was getting more and more agitated at Olivia's questioning. "What are you trying to say?"

"Skye," Olivia started, searching for the right words, "Is it possible that Grant was the one who attacked you and at the hospital he told you to blame his brother?"

"What?" Skye shouted. Olivia winced at the volume. "No! Grant would never do this to me!" Skye started towards the team with Olivia close behind. Skye turned back to her. "Grant loves me! He would jump off a cliff if he even so much thought about hurting me!" Skye turned again and ran the rest of the way. She immediately spotted Grant talking to Coulson, "Grant!"

Grant jogged to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fisted his shirt, trying her best not to turn around and slap Olivia just for accusing Grant. "Skye, what happened?" He asked, worry lacing in his voice.

"She blamed you!" Skye said, a few tears finding their way down her cheeks.

"What?" Fitzsimmons asked confused.

"Olivia!" Skye said, "She asked if Grant attacked me and told me to blame Ben!"

"What?" The whole team asked shocked as Olivia came up to Skye.

"It was just a suspicion based on how Agent Ward lost his temper so easily." Olivia clarified. "I'm sorry, but I needed to ask."

"Detective Benson, I can explain Ward's temper." Coulson said. He motioned for Olivia to follow him. Olivia waved to Elliot to join her and they followed him to the other side of the room. Grant sat Skye down and the team tried to calm her down a little to explain the whole story. Olivia and Elliot looked at Coulson expectantly. "A little while back we had a mission concerning an Asgardian artifact. The Berserker staff. Whoever takes hold of the staff acquires intense feelings of hatred causing them to gain superhuman strength. During the mission Agent Ward grasped the staff and was given the symptoms. Over time he's learned to control it. But, when he gets too angry with anyone, the staff takes over and he lashes out. The only one who can calm him back down so far is Skye."

"So, that's why she ran up to him without fear after he lashed out on his brother?" Elliot summarized.

"Exactly." Coulson said and looked back at his daughter. Grant had both of her hands in his in front of her and Simmons was rubbing her arm next to Grant. He turned to the detectives, "If you'll excuse me." He walked back over to Skye and the team.

Olivia turned to Elliot, "So, we can rule out any suspicion against the boyfriend." She concluded. Elliot nodded in agreement.

"Detectives," A voice called. They turned to see Dr. Haung, "I have the psych report on your victim."

"So, what are we dealing with here?" Elliot asked.

"It's a classic case of PTSD." Haung explained, "She's experiencing flashbacks. She's timid to get close to men that she doesn't know. Typical symptoms for rape victims." He shrugged as he had seen this too many times to count.

"Do you know why she clings to her boyfriend?" Elliot asked pointing to their position across the room.

"That's simple." Haung said, "She told you he protects her and the team, right, Olivia?" Olivia nodded, "She feels protected with him around. She believes that he will protect her from any danger that she's gonna face from now on. He acts almost as a security blanket to her."

"That's understandable." Elliot nodded.

"How do you suggest we get a confession out of our suspect?" Olivia asked.

"That's a little more difficult." Haung said a little sheepishly.

"We can handle difficult." Elliot said.

"Well," Haung started, "I discussed his and Agent Ward's childhood. It seems that he always, as he put it, 'beat the crap out of his wimpy little brothers.' I concluded that he wants to feel powerful. He'll only talk if he knows he's the most powerful in the room."

"So, what are you saying?" Olivia asked.

"He'll only confess if Skye's the one doing the questioning." Haung said. Olivia and Elliot gave him confused glances, "We need to get Skye to face her rapist."

* * *

**Don't you just love all these cliffhangers? Hey, I said it was gonna be like a Law & Order episode. This is what they do. Believe me, I hate it too. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Quote of the Day: Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself. -Harvey Fierstein.**

**Song Suggestion: Fortune Teller –Maroon 5**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm glad you all liked that last chapter! Did you guys see Tuesday's episode? Wasn't it the awesomest of the awesome?! They know exactly what we want. Another shirtless Bretty! AH! I don't know why, but I found that gunshot wound hot. Is that strange? I just don't get it. It just made him seem a little bit hotter than usual… and that's saying something. I can't wait for the next episode! Skye finds out about her parents! Hopefully that will mean a little comfort from Ward. A.k.a Skyeward!**

**Anyways, hope you all like this new chapter!**

* * *

"What?" Grant yelled after the detectives told him what they planned to do. Skye was out of earshot with Simmons. They had wanted him to tell her.

"Ward," Coulson started but Grant cut him off.

"No!" Grant took some shaky breaths to keep the Berserker staff rage at bay. He didn't need to lash out at the detectives. "I'm not letting Skye go anywhere near that psychopath again!"

"Agent Ward," Elliot interrupted, "This is the only way that we'll get your brother to confess."

"And without a confession, we can't take him into custody." Olivia continued, "Or search his apartment or anything of his to find evidence."

Grant thought over what they had said for a minute. "Okay." He finally said, "I'll try to convince Skye to question him, but I have one condition."

"What?" Olivia asked him.

"The interrogation rooms have two-way glass, right? People can see in but he can't see out?" The detectives nodded, "Then let me watch the interview. So, if that bastard tries anything, I can rush in there and take him down."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, silently debating it. After a few seconds, Elliot said, "Fine." Grant breathed a sigh of relief, "But that's only if you can convince Skye to do the questioning."

"Can't make any promises." Grant muttered as he turned and went back to Skye. She saw him and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Simmons came up to stand beside her.

"What did they want?" Simmons asked nervously.

Grant took a deep breath. "They want Skye to do the questioning to get the confession." He said, looking at his feet.

"What?" The two girls shouted together. Grant winced at the volume.

"They want me to be a room alone with my rapist?" Skye shouted. Tears started coming down in a slow trickle.

"I'm afraid so, baby." Grant said, "It's the only way they can get the confession."

"No!" Skye yelled and started to back away, "I thought you wanted to protect me, Grant! Now, you want me to go back to the guy who tortured me half the night?" Grant started to object but she cut him off, "No! I'm not going to do it! He's gonna hurt me even more! I can't go through that again!" Skye turned and started to walk off.

Simmons caught her arm and turned her back around. "Skye, stop this nonsense!" Skye stopping fighting, but tears still poured from her eyes. Simmons took her by the shoulders and said in a demanding voice, "Listen to me. Grant does want to protect you. Don't you ever doubt that. The only way to make sure that Ben goes to jail and can never get out, is if he confesses. Now, the only way to get that confession is for you to question him." Simmons let go of Skye's shoulders and continued in a softer voice, "Skye, you're like a sister to me. But you've got to do this, love."

Grant stepped in between Skye and Simmons. "I made a deal with the detectives." He took her hands in his. "There's gonna be a window of two-way glass. Anyone can see inside but he can't see out. I'm gonna watch the interview and if he tries anything, I'll come running in."

Skye looked down at their connected hands. After a moment, she looked back at Grant. "Promise?" She asked quietly.

"Promise." He said with a small smile. He placed a small kiss on the back of one of her hands. She stood up on her toes and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest.

Reluctantly, she pulled away for air. She looked in his eyes one more time before walking past him to the detectives. "Okay," She told them in a shaky voice, "I'll question him."

"Come on." Olivia said softly. Skye took one more look at Grant and walked towards Olivia. Once they reached the door to the interrogation room, Olivia explained, "Now, I'm going to go in there first. I'll open the door for you in a little."

Skye just nodded mutely. Fear had created a lump in her throat that her voice couldn't pass through. She was going to face her rapist again. She wasn't sure if she could handle that. But if it meant putting that bastard behind bars forever, she would take that chance.

Olivia stepped into the interrogation room, closing the door behind her so Ben couldn't see Skye. Ben had his feet propped up on the table and was leaning back in his chair. He looked at Olivia with a smug smirk. "You gonna try to get me to confess to something I didn't do?" He asked.

"Not me." Olivia answered. Ben gave her a confused look. Olivia turned and opened the door. With shaky legs and hands, Skye walked into the concrete room. "She is." Skye kept her head up. She didn't want this guy to see fear in her posture. Olivia turned and was about to walk out the door but she rubbed Skye's shoulder and whispered, "Good luck."

Olivia swiftly walked out the door. After the door shut with a click, the room filled with silence. Grant came up to the window to the room. He watched his brother with hate filling his eyes. "So, come back for more?" Ben asked sarcastically after a minute or two in silence.

"I didn't even want you in the first place." Skye said with more confidence than she should've had.

Ben just clicked his tongue. "You know, since I got here, there's been a question I've been dying to ask you." He said as he took his feet off the table. Skye kept silent. She just walked over to the mirror. Just knowing Grant was behind the glass, gave her a small sense of security. "How does a girl like you know my wimpy little brother?"

Skye took a deep breath. "He's my SO." She answered. She didn't know what he would do if he found out Grant was her boyfriend. "Superior Officer. He's training me to become an agent."

"Agent?"

"Yes." Skye said, turning towards him, but keeping one hand on the mirror's edge. "An agent of SHIELD."

"He's an agent of SHIELD?" Ben said incredulously.

"Just got promoted to level 8" Skye boasted. She might as well be telling Grant's brother how amazing Grant is now. "He's the best SHIELD has."

"I highly doubt that." Ben said while standing up. "Where's that boyfriend of yours? Ditch you when you went crazy?" Grant clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"You made me this way!" Skye almost shouted, "And as a matter of fact, he is here. He's been the one comforting me after what you did! He would never leave me!" Ben's eyes shot her a smug glance. He obviously didn't believe her. "He's also the one who pinned you to the ground when you called me a slut."

"Grant's your boyfriend?" Ben asked. Skye nodded with her own smug smirk. "He actually got a girl?" Skye nodded again. Ben stepped closer to her. Fear started to creep into her mind, but she thought of Grant watching behind the glass and calmed down a little. "Well, you know I was way better than him."

"No you weren't!" Skye shouted, "He's amazing!"

"Really?" Ben asked, "How amazing is he?"

"He took a bullet for his team!" Skye yelled. Ben looked at her in shock. "That's right! When we were supposed to be rescuing someone, the captors screwed us over and they shot at Grant. He was stationed on a rooftop alone. He was willing to sit there, with a bullet in his shoulder, just to keep his team safe! And I can't count all the times he's saved my ass!"

"Please," Ben said, cornering Skye. Grant was about to run in and throw him through the glass. "He's just a wimpy little brat. And now, I find out he's dating a little slut." In one fluid motion, he pushed Skye into the wall and shoved his hand up her shirt. He felt the stitches on her stomach. "Oh. I can feel the marks I made."

Grant took off running with his blood boiling. Skye had anger bubbling inside her too. Thinking over her training, she grabbed Ben's wrist. She spun him around so his face was pressed against the wall. She pulled Ben's wrist to in between the shoulder blades and Ben let out a small cry of pain.

Skye heard the door open and turned to see Grant. She released Ben's wrist and he fell to his knees, clutching his arm in pain. "Surprised I have some moves of my own?" She growled, "Your 'wimpy little brother' Grant taught me that." She turned and ran to Grant. Ben looked up at Grant. Skye could see the hatred building up in his eyes. She turned his face to look at her, "Don't. He's not worth it."

Grant gently released Skye and grabbed his brother by the collar. "You even think about touching her again, I will tear off your hands." He threatened then threw Ben back onto the floor.

* * *

**That was kind of a weird ending for this chapter right? Sorry, I'm kinda tired right now and I wanted to get this up fast. The next chapter will be more dramatic, I guarantee it.**

**Quote of the Day: A person who truly loves you is someone who sees the pain in your eyes, while everyone else believes in the smile on your face. –Unknown**

**Song Suggestion: Parachute –Laura Marano**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, but this one's gonna end on a dramatic note! I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, **_**Salkri Kachemench, **_**I'm sorry that I didn't reply to your review, as you wanted. I'm just not the type to reply to reviews. I may give a shout-out to some people, like I just did with you, but that's it. Anyways, don't worry. I loved that you were honest with me. I don't get a lot of that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elliot passed Olivia's desk and saw how she looked. She was rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep. "You should go home." He advised, "Get some sleep."

"I can't." She pressed, "I need to find some way to get Ben into custody." Just then, the medical examiner, Melinda Warner, walked into the room. Olivia stood up and walked over to her. "Please tell me you've got something."

"Nothing." Melinda answered, "He covered his tracks really well. All I got was the DNA from the rape kit."

"And without a confession, we can't compare Ben's DNA to the rape kit." Olivia finished.

"Exactly." Melinda said. Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe I can help." A voice said from behind Melinda. She moved and they saw Skye standing there in just pajama bottoms, an oversized sweatshirt, and boots.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, "Does Ward know you're here?"

"No," Skye answered, "I-I snuck out and took a cab here. I didn't want him to worry. He's stressed enough as it is." She looked down at her feet and stuffed her hands in her pocket. "I'm sorry, but I think I have something that might help."

"What?" Olivia asked. Just as the words left her mouth, Skye's cell phone rang. She pulled it out from her pocket.

"It's Grant." She said, answering the unspoken question.

"Pick it up." Elliot instructed, "He'll worry even more if you don't. Put it on speaker."

Skye thought for a second before clicking to accept the call on speaker, "Hey, Grant." She said in a shaky voice, half scared of his reaction.

"Skye, where the hell are you?" Grant's voice came through the speaker. He sounded worried, but not angry, "I woke up and you weren't there. Then after I ran around the bus yelling your name, everyone woke up and we started panicking. We thought Ben had taken you."

"I'm fine." She answered, "I'm at the precinct. I took a cab here."

"Are the detectives with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are." Olivia answered, "So is the medical examiner, Melinda Warner."

"Good." Grant sighed in relief, "Why the hell would you sneak out in the middle of the night to go to the precinct?"

"I think I have something that might help get Ben into custody." Skye explained.

"What?" Grant asked.

Melinda brought the phone closer to her face so he could hear her, "That's what she was about to tell us before you called." She said and released the phone, "What was it, Skye?"

"Well," Skye started, "When I grabbed Ben's wrist, I was so mad at him, I dug my nails into his skin. I dug them deep enough to break the skin and cut him. Tonight, I realized that I had some of his blood and skin under my nails." She held out her hands to the detectives. They saw she had blood hidden under her nails. "So, I don't know if they can use that to compare DNA."

The detectives looked at Melinda expectantly. After a moment of thinking, she said, "We could, actually."

Skye smiled and they all heard Grant sigh in relief. "Okay. That's great, Skye." Grant said through the phone, "Be back soon, okay?"

"Of course," Skye said confidently, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll give her a ride." Olivia said, "I don't think it's a great idea to have her taking a cab back."

"Neither do I." Grant agreed, "Thanks, detective Benson. I'll see you soon, Skye."

"See you soon, and Grant," Skye said, "You're my Superman."

She could practically see Grant smiling at their mantra. He continued it with, "You're my Louis Lane."

Skye smiled and ended the call. Melinda motioned for her to follow her. Skye pocketed her phone and followed her. They went to the examination room. Melinda went to the counter with Skye following closely behind. Melinda took Skye's hand and picked the blood from under her nails. "It's a little dried, but it's still usable." Melinda observed. She put the blood in a tube. She then took note of Skye's oversized sweatshirt, "That Grant's sweatshirt?"

"Uh, yeah." Skye said sheepishly, "I wanted to get down her as soon as possible, and this was the first thing I grabbed." Melinda nodded. "Plus, it's very comfortable." Melinda laughed a little.

"What was that little mantra you two did?" Melinda asked, smiling a little.

"Oh. It's based off our song." Skye explained, "Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. Our friends said it described us, so we made it our song. Whenever one of us needs some love, luck, comfort, or stability, I say he's my Superman and he says I'm his Louis Lane."

"That's cute." Melinda chuckled a little. "Okay, we should know by tomorrow if it's a match." She walked over and rubbed Skye's arms, "Great job, Skye. Grant's a lucky man."

Skye blushed and walked back into the main room. "Ready, Skye?" Olivia asked her. Skye nodded and followed Olivia out to her car.

* * *

The next day, a team was assembled to search Ben's apartment. His DNA had matched the rape kit, so they got a warrant to search his things. Olivia walked over to Elliot who was looking through Ben's bookshelf. "Anything?" She asked.

"Nope." He said and turned to her, "You?"

"Zilch." She answered.

"This bastard cleans up well." Elliot muttered. Olivia nodded.

"Detectives," A junior officer called, "I think I got something."

"What 'cha got?" Elliot asked.

The junior officer walked over with a box full of DVDs. "I found these in the back of his closet." He said.

"So?" Olivia asked wafting through the discs.

"I think you'll only be interested in this one." He pulled a specific DVD out of the box. On the case, in black sharpie, it read _Jan. 9. _

"The day of the attack." Elliot said.

"Exactly." The officer said.

* * *

Back at the precinct, Olivia and Elliot walked in. "I think we got something." Olivia announced, holding up the disc.

She put in the disc to the play as Elliot, Finn, and Munch gathered around the screen. Olivia pressed play and it started. It showed Skye, sitting on the bed in the hotel room with Ben standing in front of her. She was fully clothed, but they could see the fear in her eyes. They couldn't understand why she was just sitting there until they saw the glint of a knife in Ben's hands.

"Please." Skye pleaded.

Ben swiftly pressed the knife's point to Skye's neck. "Shut up, bitch!" He said, "Now, do as I say, or you and your boyfriend are dead." Skye nodded, but tears started to fall from her eyes.

Ben pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She started to fight back, but he ripped off her shirt. Finn paused the video. "That sick bastard." He said, bringing everyone's thoughts out.

"Wait a minute." Munch said and took the remote. "There's more than on file on the disc."

The next chapter showed Skye finishing getting dressed and was about to leave when Ben came back into the room. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

He threw Skye against the wall and ripped off her jeans. Munch skipped to the next chapter. It showed Ben handcuffing Skye to the bed and climbing on top of her. He had the knife to her throat the entire time. Munch paused the video. "That's the last one." He said.

After a moment of silence, Olivia said quietly, "That son of a bitch raped her three times."

* * *

**How'd you guys like that one? I thought that was a really dramatic ending, right? I really like this ending. Especially after last chapter's ending.**

**Quote of the Day: If one day the speed kills me, do not cry because I was smiling. –Paul Walker, **_**Crazy and Free**_

**Song Suggestion: Ready, Aim, Fire –Imagine Dragons (From the Ironman 3 soundtrack!)**

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I left you on that dramatic note for almost a week, but now I'm back! On an unrelated note, did anyone see Tuesday's episode? Skye's an 0-8-4! Can you say drama? Also, who saw the tiny Skyeward moment at the end there? So adorable! Bottom line: AWESOME episode!**

**BTW, I know I kinda rushed the detective process, but I don't really know what else I can do for that. So, you guys are just gonna have to deal with that. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What?" Simmons cried in shock after the detectives just told the team what they had found out.

"Ben raped Skye three times." Elliot repeated. He held up the DVD, "And he filmed each one of them."

Grant turned around to Skye who was sitting in a chair out of earshot. She had brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. He walked over to her and stooped down in front of her. "Skye, please tell me it isn't true." He pleaded softly. Instead of answering, she just stayed silent as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. Grant stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "It's bad enough he raped you. But raping you three times… and filming them? God." He put his arms on a wall and put his forehead in between them.

Skye stood up and went over to him. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder, she said softly, "I'm sorry."

Hearing those words, Grant turned around and cupped Skye's face in his hands. "What are you sorry for?"

"For not telling you." She admitted. He let go of her face and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel some of her tears falling onto his shirt, "I should've told you, but I was scared of how you'd react."

"Skye," He said softly while placing a kiss on her head, "You can tell me anything. All this does is make me want to kill Ben about a million different ways."

Skye let out a short laugh. She tilted her head up and place a gentle kiss on his lips. "That's what I love about you." He smiled a little and tightened his grip on her.

* * *

A few days later, Skye and the team were about to climb the stairs up to the courtroom. Skye had a white blouse, black jacket, skinny jeans, and small black heels on. Grant was in one of his usual suits. Grant saw the look on her face. She was nervous and scared. He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Coulson placed a hand at the small of her back and gave her a reassuring smile. With that, she pushed herself forward up the stairs.

Skye was the first one up on the stand as the star witness. Ben's attorney, Mrs. Davis, was the first to question her. "Skye, how did you meet the defendant?"

Skye spotted Grant in the front row along with her team and the detectives. He gave her a nod to tell her to start talking. "I went out to a local bar for a drink and he sat down next to me. He tried to get me to come back to his hotel room with him, but I told him I had a boyfriend."

"So, you were drinking?" Davis asked while pacing slightly in front of Skye.

"Yes," Skye said shakily but then realized what Davis was aiming for, "But I only had one drink. And that's not enough to make me feel even slightly tipsy."

"Okay." Davis said, "Now you're boyfriend is Grant Ward, the defendant's younger brother?"

"Yes."

"Is it safe to say that Grant has a temper problem?"

"Yes." Skye answered. She sat up a little straighter, ready to defend Grant. "But that's only because of an Asgardian artifact he touched when we were on a mission."

"I understand that." Davis clarified, "But is it possible that Grant is the one who attacked you and, because of his threatening temper, you're blaming his brother?"

"Okay!" Skye shouted, standing up, "I've already gone through this with detective Benson. He didn't do it! Grant loves me too much to even think of hurting me in any way, shape or form!"

The judge decided to intervene, "Mrs. Coulson, I'm going to have ask you to calm down."

Skye turned to the judge, "I'll calm down when people stop blaming Grant!"

Grant stood up from his spot and ran over to her, "Skye," He said. She turned to him and ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her gently, being cautious of the wounds. He whispered into her ear, "It's fine. Tell them the truth and everything will be fine. Just calm down." She looked to the rest of her team who had the same calming looks on their faces.

Skye looked up into Grant's eyes and then turned to the judge. "I'm sorry for my outburst." She said quietly to him. Grant breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead. Skye sat back in the chair and smoothed her blouse down, not once letting go of Grant's hand.

"It's fine," The judge said, "But if it happens again, I'll have to remove you from this courtroom."

"Understood." Skye said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear in embarrassment. Grant placed a quick but loving kiss on Skye's lips before going back to his seat next to Coulson.

The judge turned to Davis, "Anymore questions, defence?" He asked.

"No, your honor." Davis sighed and went back to her seat next to Ben who continued to glare at both Skye and Grant.

The District Attorney, Rafael Barba, stood up and walked to the spot in front of Skye. Skye shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was nervous about the questions he would ask. "Skye," He started, "We know that you somehow ended up in the defendant's hotel room. Can you tell us how that happened?"

"Well," Skye started, "After I got annoyed with his constant flirting, I walked out of the bar and went to get a cab." Skye took a shaky breath and looked at Fitzsimmons, who both gave her a reassuring smile, "He followed me out and grabbed my arm. I felt a knife pressed to my back and he told me that if I didn't come with him then both me and my boyfriend would die. I couldn't be responsible for Grant's death, so I did as he told me to." A few stray tears fell down her cheeks. Grant felt his heart break with every tear that fell. Then he wanted to murder his brother for making her cry. "He took me back to his hotel room where he raped me. Three times. All at knife-point." As the memories came to her mind, more tears started to flow. She put her face in her hands to hide them.

"Do you need a minute?" The judge asked.

Skye took her face out of her hands and answered, "No. I'll be fine." Using the heel of her hand, she furiously wiped at the tears on her face.

"Skye," Barba said, bringing her attention back to him, "were you aware he was filming these attacks?"

After a moment, she quietly answered, "Yes."

Barba went to his desk and pulled out the DVD. "I would like to show the court the very DVD depicting the attacks." He said as he held out the disc to the judge and the jury.

"Granted." The judge said.

The bailiff brought out a TV with a DVD player and placed in the spot where the jury, and the courtroom could see. Skye put her head down, hiding her face with her hair. She hoped she could survive the DVDs. Barba put the disc in and pressed play.

Once the videos became graphic, Simmons hid her face from it. Fitz put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder for comfort. May stared blankly at the wall while Coulson turned away. Grant looked down at the floor and clenched his fist so hard, he was sure that he cut himself with his nails. Every time he heard Skye scream or beg for mercy, he clenched tighter. He could hear his heart shatter at how he made her do all that.

As the videos progressed, Skye could see more and more flashbacks in front of her eyes. She heard herself scream and let the tears stream down like a river. The more she heard herself scream, the more torturous it became. Skye covered her ears in a fruitless attempt to block out her own screams. She fell onto the floor beside the witness stand and pressed her back against the wood of it. She could hear the voices of her own team members calling her the very things he called her. She started to scream out loud from all the flashbacks and voices in her head. Suddenly, she heard a quiet ripping sound. She felt pain coming from her side, right where one of the words was. She started to scream even more from the pain.

Grant's head shot up at the sound of the real Skye's scream. He saw her crouched beside the witness stand. Tears were streaming down her face and her hands were clawing at her head trying to cover up the sound. He stood up, yelling, "Stop the video!" He rushed over to Skye's side along with Simmons and the team. He still heard the video playing. "I said stop the video!" Barba saw Skye's condition and stopped the video.

Skye continued to scream. The voices were piercing her ears. "Skye!" Simmons called.

Skye screamed even louder. "Skye, baby, what's happening?" Grant asked over her hysterics. Skye screams dimmed a little.

"I think she calms down more if you don't say her actual name." Fitz concluded. Grant gave him a confused look, "Call her by her bloody nicknames!"

"Baby," Grant said soothingly and Skye calmed down a bit more.

"Jane Bond." Simmons said. Skye calmed down a little more.

"Rookie." Grant tried again. Skye stopped screaming but was still in hysterics. No one could think of any other nicknames they had for her. Suddenly, Grant thought of something, "Lois Lane."

Skye stopped the hysterics and lowered her hands. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at Grant. "Grant." She whispered. Just as the words left her mouth, she closed her eyes and collapsed into Grant.

"What happened?" May piped up.

Grant felt something warm spread over his clothes. He reached out and opened Skye's jacket slightly. Crimson was spreading over her white blouse and onto the floor. "Oh my God." Grant breathed.

May turned to the court and yelled "Somebody call an ambulance. Now!"

* * *

**Left you on bit of a cliffhanger huh? That was actually a really cool chapter to write.**

**Quote of the day: Your naked body should only belong to those who fall in love with your naked soul. –Charlie Chaplin**

**Song Suggestion: Almost is Never Enough (ft. Nathan Syke) –Ariana Grande**

**Hope you all liked this one! R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'd like to give a quick shout-out to the two people who inspired me to get this chapter up as soon as I could. _FourTrisOnFire _and _thwatchtower300341. _Your reviews are what inspired me to get this chapter up. BTW, _FourTrisOnFire, _absolutely LOVE your name!**

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter! It's gonna be dramatic with May talking some sense into two very difficult agents. Read on, fellow fanfictioners!**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot jogged into the hospital. They immediately spotted Skye's team milling around a room, with Grant pacing back and forth. Olivia decided that it was best to get answers out of May. "Agent May," She said to the agent, "How's Skye?"

"We don't know." May answered, "The doctor is in there telling her when she can leave. All we know is that Skye can leave today, so it shouldn't be too drastic."

Olivia and Elliot breathed a sigh of relief at the news. Just then, the doctor came out of Skye's room. Grant rushed over to him. "How is she?" He asked with worry lacing his voice.

"She's gonna be perfectly fine." The doctor said and the team immediately relaxed.

"What exactly happened?" Coulson asked.

"Well, because of all the pressure she was putting on her abdomen," The doctor started, "some of her stitches got re-opened."

"Wait," Grant said, "Stitches? She never said anything about stitches."

Olivia looked at Elliot with a worried expression. Skye's lies were falling apart. "Well, yes." The doctor said, "Some of her wounds were so deep, that they required stitches. That's what the pain medications were for."

Grant and Coulson turned to the detectives. "Did you two know about this?" Grant asked accusingly.

"Yes." Elliot sighed, "We did and she told us not to tell you."

Grant's expression hardened and so did Coulson's. Coulson turned to the doctor. "Can we see her?" He asked.

"Of course." The doctor answered, "She should be done changing by now."

"Stay out here." Coulson ordered to the detectives and his team, "Ward, come with me." They pushed open Skye's door.

They found Skye sitting on the bed with her legs hanging over the side. She had changed into a plain maroon tank top, skinny jeans, and black converse. Grant's heart broke at the sight of her arms covered in bruises and cuts, but then he remembered what the doctor told them. Skye looked up at them with tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that they found out. She looked back down at her shoes without saying a word.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Coulson all but shouted at her.

"I'm sorry." Skye said quietly.

"You're sorry?" Grant yelled. Skye let one tear fall at the volume. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know." Skye responded, finally looking up at them.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Coulson shouted.

"If you had done anything more, you could've bled to death, Skye!" Ward shouted.

"But I didn't!" Skye defended, with more tears falling by the minute.

"But you could've!" Ward retorted.

"Coulson, Ward!" A new voice yelled. They turned to see May standing in the doorway, Fitzsimmons standing close behind her. She pointed to them, "You two, out in the hallway! Fitzsimmons," She looked at the science duo, "stay here with Skye."

Fitzsimmons nodded and walked into the room. They sat on either side of Skye. Coulson and Grant stayed where they were. May rolled her eyes. She grabbed both their collars and dragged them out into the hallway. "May, I told you to stay outside." Coulson said.

"That's before I heard you two yelling at Skye." May defended, "What the hell were you two thinking of doing that?"

"She didn't tell us important information concerning her health." Coulson retorted.

"I understand that." May said, "But that gives you no right to yell at her like that!"

"She should've told us…" Grant started but May cut him off.

"I know she should've. But she didn't." May softened her voice to a calm volume, "Coulson, we've always told Skye that secrets were kept for a reason. Hell, Ward, you told her that the first day you met her! So, if she kept this secret from us, there has to be a reason behind it." Coulson and Grant nodded in agreement, "Now, instead of yelling at her for her stupid decision, how about we find out what that reason is? Maybe then we won't think it's so stupid."

"I guess she does have to have a reason behind keeping it secret." Grant sighed. Coulson nodded in agreement.

Seeing their reaction, May continued, "Ward, you should know better than anyone that Skye has just gone through something very traumatic. She can't go to sleep at night without nightmares waking her up. Right now, she's vulnerable and weak. She needs stability and protection. The last thing she needs is for the man she loves and who can give her that without question," She pointed at Grant accusingly, "and the father she found less than a week ago," She pointed at Coulson the same way, "yelling at her. That's the worst thing you can do for her at this point. And I know both of you only want the best for her."

Coulson sighed as Grant ran a hand through his hair. "We're idiots aren't we?" Coulson asked.

"That's obvious, sir!" Grant said, "We have to fix this."

"I think I already told you how." May said and pointed to Skye's room. Grant and Coulson sighed and turned the knob.

In the room, Fitzsimmons were still sitting on either side of Skye. Fitz was holding her hand gently and Simmons had her arm around her shoulders. Skye looked at them for a split second before looking back at the floor. "I'd rather you not yell at me again." Skye said quietly.

Grant stepped forward and stooped in front of her so she faced him. "Skye," He said softly, "I am so sorry. It was a stupid move on my part for yelling at you at this point."

"On both our parts." Coulson corrected standing next to Grant, "We should've let you explain."

Skye still had tears lingering in her eyes as she replayed their words in her head. Grant saw them. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to hers. His hand cupped the back of her neck while hers fisted his shirt. After a minute, Grant pulled back. Looking her straight in the eyes, he asked, "Forgive us now?"

Skye smiled and laughed a little, "Yes." Both Grant and Coulson smiled. Suddenly, Skye stood up. Leaving her confused team members in her room, she went to Olivia and Elliot in the lobby. "Detective Benson?" They both turned to her, "Do you still have the pictures of the wounds that you were gonna show the court?"

"Yes." Olivia answered, "They're out in my car."

"Can I have them?" Skye asked.

"Of course." Olivia answered, "Let me get them for you."

Olivia and Elliot left the hospital. Skye turned around to see the team standing behind her. "I'm gonna show you the wounds." She said, "There's something you should know about them."

"Why did you hide them from us?" Simmons asked.

"It's a long explanation." Skye answered. Just then, Olivia and Elliot came back with a folder. Olivia handed Skye the folder. Skye could feel the pictures in it. "Thank you, detectives." The detectives nodded in response, "Let's go back to the bus."

* * *

Back on the bus, Skye led the team into the lounge area. She clutched the folder tightly to her chest. The team sat while she remained standing. Seeing all their expectant looks, she took a deep breath and started, "You all know that Ben raped me at knife-point." The all nodded and Grant cringed at the words, "Well, he didn't just threaten me with the knife, he used the knife and cut me deep enough to make me suffer. He didn't want to kill me. He just wanted me to suffer. And…" She stopped as she tried to choke back tears. Tried, and failed. She threw the folder down on the table.

With that, she ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Grant, being his usual self, got up and chased after her. Skye ran straight into his bunk. Well, their bunk since she'd been sleeping in it ever since they got together. Grant followed her in, locking the door behind him. "Why don't you want to see the wounds?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Cause I want to see them for real." Grant answered, "They're the reason you didn't want your shirt to ride up even the slightest lately. The reason you were in the hospital again." Skye wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt her stitches beneath her shirt. Grant pulled her up onto her feet and gently kissed her forehead. "Please, Skye."

Hearing the softness in his voice, Skye decided to do as he said. Still with her insecurity, she turned her back to him. She took the hem of her tank top in her hands and pulled it over her head. Throwing it onto the bed, she turned around to face him with her arms covering the wounds. Grant gingerly pried her arms from her stomach. Finally seeing the wounds made his blood boil with anger at Ben. When he didn't say anything, Skye looked down. A few tears escaped her eyes and fell to the floor. "Skye…" He said quietly.

Just hearing him saying her name made her burst into tears. Sobs racked her body and her cheeks were wet with tears. Grant gently pulled her into his arms. She fisted his shirt and cried onto his chest.

* * *

**That was kinda a weird ending huh? Well, don't worry. The next chapter is going to be filled with Skyeward fluffiness galore! So, keep watching!**

**Quote of the day: Not every Angel needs wings –Hope (My friend Hope came up with this. Don't remember her last name though)**

**Song Suggestion: You Are Not Alone –Michael Jackson (One of my dad's absolute favorite songs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Even though I knew I left it on a weird note, you still liked it! Which makes me happy! Something else that makes me happy (and a little fangirly) is what Chloe Bennet said in a tweet to Brett Dalton! He posted a link to the video of her interview with Jimmy Kimmel and he said she was killing it. Then she replied saying (and I quote) "Aw. Love ya pookie!" Isn't that just adorable?**

**Warning: This chapter starts with excessive Skyeward fluffiness. You have been warned.**

* * *

For what seemed like forever, Grant just held Skye. Sobs racked through her body like tremors. It absolutely shattered his heart to see her like this. After a while, her sobs finally calmed down. She gently pulled out of his arms and he could see the tear trails down her cheeks. Skye wiped off the last few tears. He slowly put his hand on one of the wounds and traced the words. _Whore, Slut, Bitch._

"Skye," He breathed, finally breaking the silence between them, "Why didn't you tell us about these?"

She turned around so her back faced him. "Because," She started and choked back some tears, "Because I thought you'd believe them."

"What?" Grant incredously.

"I thought you'd believe them." Skye repeated, "I was scared that if I showed you them, you'd think, 'Maybe Ben has a point. All she is, is a whore, a slut, and a bitch.' Then you'd leave me just like he said you would. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Skye, why would you even think I would believe a word Ben says?" He said with a slight smile, "He has no idea how amazing you truly are."

"I'm not amazing! Not like you." Skye confessed. She looked down and traced one of the words, "The doctor says the scars will fade once I turn 80 or 90. If ever. I'll be scarred forever. Everyone will know what I truly am."

"You are not a whore, a slut, or a bitch!" Grant defended quickly. He walked up behind her and turned her to face him, "Skye, what is this really about?"

Skye looked down at her feet and wiped at the tears falling from her eyes, "It's gonna make me sound like a child."

"No, it won't." He tilted her head up with his fingers and looked her dead in the eye, "What's this really about?"

Skye hesitated a moment before answering, "I'm a burden." She said quietly, "I don't deserve you. I wake you up with my nightmares. I can't be without you for more than 10 minutes. I've cried so much, I'm surprised that I'm not drained dry. I'm a burden. You deserve someone who isn't an emotional wreck."

Skye turned and picked up her tank top. After slipping it over her head, she turned to leave. Grant gently grabbed her hand and turned her around, gently pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away slowly and looked her straight in the eye as he said, "You are not anything close to a burden. It's natural to get nightmares and be like this. I understand that." Skye just looked down at her feet. Grant cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her head back up. "Most rape victims kill themselves because of all the stress and nightmares. But you don't. You know what that says about you? That you're one of the strong ones."

"Not as strong as you." Skye said, barely above a whisper.

"No." Grant agreed, "You're about 10 times stronger than me. I've seen top agents go through something as traumatic as this, and they become shells of their former selves. Look at May. She's a perfect example. But not you. You go through every day just like the fighter I've always knew you were."

Skye smiled and bit her lip while blushing. She let out a little giggle. "Who knew Grant 'the T-1000' Ward could be such a romantic?" She joked.

He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I think you knew it." He said as he pulled back. "Now, why don't you try to get some sleep? You haven't been sleeping well since the attack." She just nodded mutely. He stole one more kiss before she slipped into the small bed and quietly closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Skye had to return to court to finish the trial. The judge sent the jury out to decide the verdict. Grant and the team didn't think it would take too long. It was an obvious decision. Even so, during the time when they were gone, Ben turned and looked at Grant and the team. Skye had her head on Grant's shoulder with her hand in his. "Grant, you still haven't left that train-wreck of a girl?" Ben called out.

"Just shut the hell up, Ben." Grant called back.

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" Ben challenged, standing up.

"Maybe I will!" Grant stood up from his spot. Skye looked and saw his eyes were darkening. The Berserker staff was coming out.

"Grant," May piped up from her spot, "Not here. Not now."

He looked down at her, then at Skye who was next to her. Skye shook her head slightly. Grant sighed and sat back down. Skye gave him a grateful smile. Ben scoffed and sat back down. The jury returned.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have, your honor." One said.

"How do you find?" The judge continued.

"On the charges of rape in the first degree, we find the defendant, Ben Ward," The one paused and Skye squeezed Grant's hand slightly, "Guilty."

"You bitch!" Ben yelled, slamming his fist down on the table in front of him.

Within a second, he grabbed the guard's gun and ran from the table straight towards Skye. He grabbed her and he put her in a chokehold, pressing the barrel of the gun to her temple. Quickly, Grant pulled his emergency gun out of its holster and aimed at Ben. Skye struggled to get free but failed.

"Skye, think over your training." Grant ordered calmly.

"I am." She responded, "He's too strong. I can't get out."

"Looks like Grant didn't teach you everything." Ben laughed, "Guess he's not as amazing as you thought he was."

Skye let one lone tear roll down her cheek. Grant tightened his grip on his gun at the sight. To keep the fear and panic at bay, Skye thought over the time she spent with Grant. One memory stuck out. It was the time she convinced him to read the Hunger Games trilogy and watch the movies with her. How she snuggled into him as the watched Katniss and Peeta fall for each other. Wait, the Hunger Games. At the end when Cato has Peeta in a chokehold and says if Katniss shoots him, he'll take Peeta with him. Skye's eyes sparked with an idea.

"Grant," She called, "If Ben does shoot me," She noticed how Grant's knuckles turned white with how tight he was holding the gun at the sentence, "Watch the Hunger Games again for me." She received confused looks from the team and Ben at that. She continued, "The _ending _is really the best part."

Grant thought for a moment before he connected the dots too. He aimed the gun at Ben's hand just like Katniss did with Cato. He then realized that if he missed aimed by an inch, he would shoot Skye in the neck. He didn't know if he could take that risk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ben asked, "That's what you want to leave your boyfriend with?"

Skye looked directly at Grant as she said, "_Trust me. _That's all I need to say."

Grant took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Ben screamed in pain as blood gushed from his hand. He dropped the gun and Skye. She grabbed the gun, ran to Grant's side and aimed the gun at Ben. Ben collapsed onto the floor as the guards called an ambulance and restrained him.

Once he was gone, Skye lowered the gun and dropped it onto the floor. It landed on the tile with a thud. "Skye," Fitz said, breaking the silence, "That was bloody genius!"

The team all chorused their agreement. Skye just turned and ran out of the courtroom. The team looked at each other confused before Olivia ran out after Skye.

* * *

**I know it was a little short compared to the others, but I just needed to get this up. I don't know how I came up with the Hunger Games thing. I was reading it for like the billionth time and it just came to me. Anyways, hope you all liked it!**

**Quote of the Day: I finally understood what true love meant... love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be. -Nicholas Sparks**

**Song Suggestion: Invisible –Hunter Hayes (Describes me completely)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This, honestly, is the longest story I've ever had. I'm hoping that the tenth chapter will be the last one.**

**And BTW, WHAT THE HELL?! They leave Skye on her deathbed and then expect us to wait a month for the next episode?! They better have Mayward break up and Skyeward scenes and fluffiness galore if they don't want me to come down there and murder them!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia ran out after Skye, leaving the team confused. She caught up with Skye on the steps of the courtroom. "Skye!" She called, "What's gotten into you?"

Skye froze in the spot she was. Olivia saw her hand lift up to wipe tears away from her cheeks. Skye's eyes locked with the heavy traffic on the street in front of her. "I can't do this anymore." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"What?" Olivia asked. She heard Grant and the team run out behind her. She held up a hand to tell them to be quiet.

"I can't do this anymore!" Skye almost shouted, eyes still on the speeding cars, "The nightmares. The fear. Everything! No matter what Grant says, I know I'm not strong. I can't close my eyes without wanting to scream at the images in front of me! I can't take it anymore!" Skye took a step towards the traffic.

Olivia and the team finally understood what she wanted to do. Skye took another step forward. "Skye, don't do it!" She pleaded. Skye ignored her and took another step forward. Grant stepped forward towards her, but Olivia stopped him. "Think of your team. Your father. Think of Grant! What do you think they would do if you did this?"

"Their lives would all be better off without me!" Skye argued. The team looked at each other in fear. Simmons covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her crying. Fitz enveloped her in a hug. Grant kept his eyes on Skye. "They won't have to deal with my PTSD. They won't have to deal with me jumping at every little sound. Grant won't have to worry about me running to him every ten fucking minutes! I don't deserve to be here!" Skye took another step, now on the edge of the curb.

"Skye, you know that's not true." Olivia defended, "This team is your family. Coulson just got his daughter back. He doesn't want to let her go again! Grant loves you! I know that if you die, so will Grant!"

"Grant deserves someone who won't wake him up in the middle of the night with her nightmares." Skye said, "Tell Fitzsimmons I always thought of them as a brother and a sister. Tell May she was like a mother to me. Tell Coulson it's nice to finally know who my father was. And Grant," Skye took a second to choke back the tears welling up in her eyes, "tell him he'll always be my Superman." With that Skye looked to see a car speeding towards her and stepped into its path.

"Skye!" Grant yelled and ran as fast as humanly possible to her.

At the last second, Grant pushed Skye out of the way and onto the platform that separated the street. They rolled onto the ground with him on top of her. "Grant," Skye said breathlessly, "What the hell?"

"I'm not letting you kill yourself!" Grant said accusingly.

"I don't deserve to be here!" Skye argued, "You should've let me kill myself!"

"No!" Grant said quickly. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Skye instantly relaxed and responded. After a minute, he pulled away, "I know that I'll never find someone who can make me feel the way you do. Skye, you're the best thing to ever happen to me, and the team. We don't care about your PTSD. It's normal. It will go away. You just need to give it time."

"I don't want to have to go through it any longer!" Skye struggled under his grip.

"You can! And you will!" He said. She stopped struggling and looked at him, her eyes shinning with unshed tears. "We'll help you. I'll help you. We won't turn our backs on you."

At that one sentence, Skye stopped struggling. She sat there, staring up into his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, burst into tears. Grant sat up and pulled her into his embrace. For what seemed like hours, Skye cried onto his shirt. He just held her and whispered soothing words in her ear.

* * *

The next day, Grant walked into the hospital. He left Skye with the team saying he needed to run an errand. He walked up to the door the nurse specified. Turning the knob, he walked into the room. Sitting on the bed with his hand in wrapping, was Ben. "Grant?"

"Hello, Ben." Grant said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"What, I can't visit my brother in the hospital?"

"Wouldn't be likely after he just got convicted of raping your girlfriend and you shot him in the hand." Ben argued, holding up his bandaged hand.

"Smart boy." Grant noted.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I came to tell you what I've been thinking since I found out you were the one who raped Skye." Grant said. Ben looked at him expectantly. "Look, I hated you when we were kids. That's a given. I mean, you beat the crap out of Will and me. But, what's funny is that I still had this sliver of hope that since we grew up, you wouldn't be such a jackass." Grant started pacing in front of the bed, "Then a little while ago, I get a call that my girlfriend's in the hospital. Naturally, I rush down there only to find out she was there because she was raped." Grant gritted his teeth and placed both hands on the bed frame. He leaned forward a little bit. "Before she told us who did it, I still had that sliver of hope. Then she tells us she knows who did it. Once she tells us, that sliver of hope just disappears. Now you want to know what I hope happens to you?" Ben shifted in the bed and looked at him expectantly again, "I hope that when you're in prison, you get raped so maybe you'll know what she went through."

With that, Grant pushed himself off the bed frame and turned to leave. Right as he was about to leave, Ben called after him, "You know what that sliver of hope says about you?" Grant turns back, "That you're an idiot." Grant didn't respond, as he had expected something like that. He turned back towards the door. Just then, Ben stopped him again, "By the way, that bitch you call a girlfriend was asking for it."

Grant whipped around, ran to the bed, and grabbed Ben's neck. He clenched tighter with every passing second. Ben was struggling for breath when they heard from the doorway, "Agent Ward!"

Grant turned to see Elliot standing there. Elliot came and tore Grant off of Ben. Grant felt a sense of satisfaction go through him as he heard Ben gasp for breath. "What the hell was that?" Elliot asked him. Grant stayed silent, still glaring at his brother, "Do you think Skye would want you doing this? She needs you right now and you come down here to threaten your brother? He's going to prison. That's what Skye wants. For him to be punished. He won't be if he's dead because of you."

Grant took a few deep breaths. He turned back to Ben. "You come anywhere near Skye again or even say anything about her, and I will rip your heart out and make you choke on it. Got it?" Ben nodded weakly.

With that, Grant turned and stormed out of the room. He jumped in the SHIELD van and drove back towards the hanger. Skye needed him right now and Skye was his top priority.

* * *

Back on the plane, Grant came into the lounge area to see Fitzsimmons cuddled together on the floor next to the couch. On the couch was Skye hugging her knees to her chest wearing black sweatpants and a faded blue sweatshirt with her hair tied back in a braid. Grant recognized it immediately. "Is that my sweatshirt?"

Skye looked up and smiled when her eyes found his. She released her knees and he sat down next to her. "Yeah." She answered quietly, leaning into him and placing her head on his chest. Grant smiled at her answer. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "So what did you have to go do?"

Grant hesitated a second before answering, "I went to talk to Ben."

"What?" Skye sat up to face him, "You went to talk to my rapist?"

She started to get angry, so Grant said quickly, "I just had to tell him what I'd been thinking since I found out he raped you."

"And what would that be?" Fitz asked.

Grant took Skye's hand in his and looked her dead in the eye as he said, "I told him that I hoped he got raped in prison so he would know what he put you through."

Fitzsimmons looked at each other in shock. Skye looked shocked too for a second before smiling and laughing a little. "You're amazing, you know that?" She asked sarcastically.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Grant joked.

"Did you just crack a joke?" Skye said, laughing a little more.

"I think I did," He answered, earning more laughs from Skye. "And I consider it a success considering you're smiling and laughing." Skye let out one more laugh before going silent. "I love you, Skye."

Skye smiled, "That's the first time you said it first." Grant smiled and captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Grant's grip on her waist tightened slightly "I love you too," She said between kisses.

"Skye," Simmons said, causing them to break apart and turn their attention to the Brit. Simmons gave her a look that suggested something secretive. "Isn't there something you wanted to show Ward?" Fitz shot her the same look as Simmons.

Grant sat up straighter, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

**How was that? I think the next chapter is gonna be the last one. Also, check out my new Skyeward one-shot series, "Skyeward's Encore" They're all based off of Hunter Hayes' album Encore. He's amazing and a ton of his songs describe Skyeward. Check it out!**

**Quote of the Day:** **Don't think. Thinking is the enemy of creativity. It's self-conscious and anything self-conscious is lousy. You can't try to do things. You simply must do things. –Ray Bradbury**

**Song Suggestion: Send It On –Disney's Friends For Change**

**Also, check me out on Tumblr! I just got an account and I'm slowly turning into one of those girls that spends all night posting and looking through Tumblr. Anyway, follow me! Here's the link: **

**R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm glad you like the last chapter. Now, I think this is gonna end up being the last chapter. So sorry! But I have other ideas for more stories, so don't you worry your pretty little heads about it. Since I didn't get to say it on the actual day, happy Valentine's Day! Personally, I hate the holiday. It's just another day to remind me I'm single. Although, on Valentine's Day, the cast list for my high school's production of Peter Pan got posted. I'm playing Wendy! AH! I am so excited! It's gonna be awesome!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

Grant sat up straighter, "What are you talking about?"

Skye looked desperately at Simmons. "Please, Jemma." She pleaded.

"Skye," Simmons said in a serious tone that was so unlike her that it surprised everyone. "He deserves to know."

"Know what?" Grant asked, getting irritated.

Skye's eyes filled with tears and Simmons placed a hand on her knee. "Do you want me to tell him?" She asked. Skye nodded mutely. Grant looked at Simmons expectantly. "Well, Skye asked me to braid her hair down her back after you left. As I did, I saw a wound she was keeping secret from us." Skye put her face in her hands as more tears flowed. Grant put his arm around her and rubbed her arm soothingly. "Skye, can I show him?" Skye nodded without taking her face out of her hands. Simmons stood up and sat on the other side of Skye. "Your brother branded Skye." Grant looked at her with wide eyes. Simmons gingerly took Skye's braid in her hand and pulled it to the side, exposing the base of her neck.

On the base of her neck, burned into her skin was the initials B.W. Grant clenched his fist in anger and clenched his teeth hard enough to almost break them. Skye looked up and saw his reaction. Turning to Simmons, she said, "This is why I didn't want to tell him."

"It's fine, Skye." Grant said. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned back and sat back down next to Skye. "I would be raging right now if you hadn't told me."

Gently, Grant lifted his hand to the scar and ran his fingers over the initials. Skye flinched and took his wrist in her hand. "Don't." Skye said simply, "It hurts when you touch it."

Grant lowered his hand, "I'm sorry." He said, "You know the last thing I want is to hurt you."Skye nodded and enveloped herself in his arms. Grant held her lovingly and rubbed circles on her back to calm her down.

* * *

That night, Grant and Skye were sleeping in their bunk together. It was around two A.M when Skye started screaming. Grant immediately woke up and tried to get her out of her nightmare. "Skye. Skye!" He called, "Skye, wake up baby girl!"

Finally, she shot up with sweat running down her face. Her breathing was short and rapid. Grant took hold of her shoulders and turned her to him. "Skye, are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

She shook her head. He took her in his arms just as she started crying, "That was the worst one ever." She said into his chest.

"What happened?" He asked.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "In all the other nightmares, you were just standing there and not doing anything while he raped me." She started, "But in this one… this one…" She started sobbing and Grant pulled her back into his arms. "In this one you did it."

"What?" Grant looked at her in shock.

"You were the one raping me." Skye explained. More sobs racked her body. Grant held her but looked off in shock that that would be her nightmare. He would never do anything remotely close to that. He would shoot himself in the head if he even thought about it. But somehow, the thought had invested Skye's nightmares. And somehow, he'll have to get rid of it.

Skye's sobs had calmed and she looked up at him again. Suddenly, she pulled him into a kiss. Grant immediately responded and cupped her face in his hands. When air became necessary, Skye pulled away reluctantly. "Sorry." She apologized quietly, "I really needed that after the nightmare."

"It's fine." He said breathlessly and connected their lips again.

* * *

**(A/N Okay, the next part is kinda like the epilogue. So, I hope you all like it!)**

"Where are we going?" Skye said while jumping in her seat. She and Grant were currently in the SHIELD van going to his anniversary surprise. She was blindfolded and he refused to tell her anything.

"I'm not telling. And we'd probably get there faster if you stopped asking me that every five minutes." He retorted which earned a small laugh from Skye. Finally after a few minutes, they got to their destination. Grant got out and went to Skye's side. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Okay." She responded. He helped her out of the car and led her to an elevator. After a few floors, she followed him down a hallway. She heard him open a door and lead her into a room. He stopped her at a specific spot. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

She reached behind her head and untied the blindfold. Opening her eyes, she realized they were in a hotel room. She looked out the window to a small balcony. From there, she could see the Eiffel Tower. She started smiling and turned to him, "You brought us to Paris?"

"Happy anniversary." He said. She squealed and ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around.

When he let her down, she ran back to the window. She faced the Eiffel Tower and saw the sun setting behind it. "This is amazing." She breathed.

Grant walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're amazing." He whispered in her ear. He leaned down and placed a kiss where her shoulder met her neck. She tensed and unwrapped herself from his arms. He turned to her worried, "Are you okay?"

"Grant, that's how the nightmare started." She said vaguely. He looked at her confused, "The nightmare where you were the one raping me. It started like that." Tears started forming in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and leaned down to capture her lips. It was in that moment Skye made a split decision. She started undoing the buttons on Grant's shirt. Grant pulled away and looked at her. "Grant, I can't take anymore nightmares. I need you. Now."

"Are you sure?" Grant asked cautiously.

Skye smiled a little. "Yes." She breathed. He smiled and connected their lips again.

* * *

**I know. It was a pretty short last chapter. But I hope you all liked this story! Don't forget to check out my other story, "Skyeward's Encore" I think it's gonna be great!**

**Quote of the Day: This generation has lost the true meaning of romance. There are so many songs that disrespect women. You can't treat the woman you love as a piece of meat. You should treat your love like a princess. Give her love songs, something with real meaning. Maybe I'm old fashioned, but to respect the woman you love should be a priority. –Tom Hiddleston (Okay. I can't tell you how much I absolutely love this quote!)**

**Song Suggestion: What You Gonna Do? –Hunter Hayes ft. Ashley Monroe**


End file.
